Dr Mom
by adaline1
Summary: Dr. B is back with a new plan! He tests his new evil-ray-thingy on 4 girls. The ray thing turns the children into the animal that they are most like! A lot of stuff happens and when it comes down to saying good bye, can he? This is the best summery I could come up with. I do not own the penguins of Madagascar
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so be nice ok? I am a horrible speller, so any thing miss spelled please tell me and tell me how to spell it right( by the way Gary's a lobster)**

**1-10-13...**

**place: blowhole's underwater lair...**

blowhole: Is the transporter ready red one?

The evil doctor blowhole has returned, and he has a new plan, much better than the last one. A plan that will change the world by turning all the human children in the world into animals, with all the human adults panicking about the children, it would be fairly easy to destroy their armies and kill all the grownups.

lobster: Almost doc, we just gotta run through a few tests. So, ya know, the subjects don't turn to mush. Should only take a couple more hours

Blowhole: Good as soon as you're done I can finally start this plan!

lobster: What are you plannin' to do with the subjects after we get 'em doc?

The said dolphin simply face-flippered while saying,

blowhole: Does anyone read the plan?!

he said this in an angry tone but wasn't really angry, just annoyed, but also a bit amused. This was, after all, the ordinary every-evil-plan ruteen. Just the fact alone that his lobsters where so predictable almost made him smile.

Gary; ooh! Ooh! I do! I do!

The small smile that he almost made... _almost! _vanished.

* * *

**time: around the same time**

**place: California **

A girl was walking down the beach in her one piece swim suit, surf board tucked under one arm. She was around 10, she had black hair(so black it was unbelievable), her skin very tan and gave her an exotic look, around her waist was a beautiful purple sash( at the edges of the silk-like cloth dangled gold coins that, on one side showed a bright sun and on the other side was a crestent moon), but the strangest thing about her were her eyes, the left one was a grey that shined to look more like silver, the right was a beautiful sky blue,and around the skin of her blue eye was a star shaped birth mark, the skin of the birth mark was very white and looked a bit glittery, because of her tan skin the birth mark stoud out very much, her name was Ravinia ...

* * *

**I would type more, but my fingers hurt!Dx**


	2. Chapter 2 rocky

**omg! I was so excited that I had to post more! Also it's September in the story. Warning, depressing, sad junk.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**place: Chicago**

**time:** 1305(1:05pm)

A girl was walking down the street with her aunt, her name was Roxanne, her friends called her rocky she looked like any other 11 year old African-American girl, black leather jacket, old faded blue jeans,white shirt, and black and white converses, the only thing odd about her was the scar that ran down from a little bit above her eye brow, over her eye(witch is now a milky white) , and ends below her lips. She and her aunt were going shopping, she wasn't a girly girl and didn't like shopping, but this would be the last time she saw her aunt until the summer and moves in with her uncle on her father's side, so she didn't complain. Not that she said much of any thing any more.

If your wondering were her parents are they died 6 mouths ago in a car crash, the memory of the crash was still fresh in her mind...

_~~~~~~~~ put cheesy flash back junk here~~~~~~~ _

_it was raining hard. The car was driving down an almost empty road. The African-American family was on it's way to a family reunion. Her mother was talking to her father._

_mother: Are you sure this is the right way?_

_father: I'm sure, don't worry. We'll be there soon._

_Rocky, who was in the back seat, spoke up_

_Rocky: yeah mom, stop worrying!_

_the woman chuckled._

_mother: excited aren't we?_

_Rocky was a very excitable girl, she loved loud noises and explosions, she hated pink and girly skirts. You might even call her a tom boy._

_Her father stopped at a red light, Rocky stared at it impatiently till it finally turned green And the car started forward. Her mother saw a pair of lights come toward them and yelled,_

_Mother: STOP! _

_But it was to late, they were already in the middle of the road._

**_CRACK! _**_The front of the car was crushed, and so where her parents. Rocky was barley aware of the pain that started above her eye brow and ended below her lips. Weakly, she touched her face, she looked at it, it was covered in a crimson color, blood._

_The last thing she heard was the faint sound of a siren, and her world went black... _

_~~~~~~~~ end of flash back~~~~~~~~_

Rocky was standing on the side walk reliving the nightmare that had become real.

Aunt Mahalla: Hey! Your falling behind!

Rocky looked up, just realizing that she had stopped.

Aunt Mahalla(Molly): ya thinkin' about it again?

Her aunt was much like rocky was before the crash, she had an uncontrollable amount of energy , she talked a lot,and same face as her sister, Rocky's mom, that must be why that just looking at her made Rocky feel better.

Hurrying to catch up, she muttered a small "yeah" and walked beside her aunt.

* * *

**oh god my fingers hurt! I thought this was getting to long, so I decided to end it. Hope it wasn't to sad!**


	3. Chapter 3 heather

**New chapter! WA-WHO! I made up Pendragon ranch! Don't look for it! Do you guys think I should do POVs(does it mean point-of-view or person-of-voice? I do not own Pom! **

* * *

**Place: Pendragon Ranch in Texas**

**time: 1309(1:09pm)**

_Today' s the day, _thought Heather as she walk through the mansion of a house.

Heather comes from a very wealthy family, she lives a high class life and probably always will, this is because the family is one of the richest in the country.

_I'm finally going to ask._

All she has ever dreamed about since she was little is to be a cowgirl and she wants to ask her father if she can go to a summer camp that will teach her how to saddle a horse , thous a lasso, and all that fun cowgirly stuff.

Oh and I should probably put her description down to: she has brown hair that's usually in a long braid( as it is today), her eyes are a brown-green, she's taller than most kids her age, skinny, and she wears her private school uniform every were, the skirt is a plaid brown and redish color that goes down to her knees, the long sleeve shirt is brown and designed like a suit, for some reason she always wears a tie, the tie is brown with red stripes going diagonally, white socks that go half way up to her knees and have laces at the ends, and brown flats(shoes)

As she neared the office door, she hesitated, what if her father was busy? What if he was in town at a meeting? What if he wasn't in the house ,but some were on the ranch? What if he says no?! What if he... What if?!

_GAH! Get a hold of your self! Of course he'll say yes!_

She carefully opened the wooden door so it wouldn't disturb her father if he's working, when it was opened enuf to peak through, she looked through the crack in the door way that she had made.

She knew her father was on the phone before she even looked, because when he paused she didn't hear the other voice.

It was obvious that Mr. Pendragon was making a deal with someone important , for he was speaking in his "bargaining-voice" that was usually serous, but had a hint of humor this time.

It only meant one thing, that this was more like a playful gamble, rather than a serous bargain.

Heather had heard that tone more than once, but now she was curios on what he could be talking about, so she listened. Even if she couldn't hear the other person.

Mr. Pendragon: I'd very much like to invite you, Mr. Vendetta.

(Apparently Mr. Vendetta):_ I'm busy then. _

Mr. Pendragon: Work! Work! Work! That's you're excuse every year! Well, I've had it! The richest people in country join in a fabulous party every year and you haven't been once!

The anger in his voice was playful.

Mr. Vendetta: _It is true though. _

Mr. Pendragon: I'm starting to think that maybe your not busy at all. That maybe your _scared._

This seemed to make the man upset, for his voice was a mix of slight anger and something else that Heather couldn't identify.

Mr. Vendetta: _I_ _am_ _not_ _scared._

Mr. Pendragon: Then why do you always say no? What is it ,stage fright Then? If so, you know you don't have to do any thing, right?

Mr. Vendetta: _I know. _

Mr. Pendragon: Oh I get it, your shy aren't you?

If Mr. Pendragon could see the other man on the line he'd know that he was already tired of this and decided to just go with it, because he knew if he didn't Mr. Pendragon would only call again, so he softly said,

Mr. Vendetta: _H-how did you know?_

Mr. Pendragon: I knew it! If that's what's the reason you never come than just pretend to be someone else-

Heather got tired of listening so she left. In her mind she was wondering why she was so much more mature than her father.

* * *

**so what do you think! tell me if this was bad! Who do you think mr. Vendetta is: hint! The company he owns is dolphin Inc.! LOL I just told you!**


	4. Chapter 4 new plan, new eye!

**I made up dolphin Inc.! at least I think I did. This must be my best one yet! Now let's check up on blowy**

* * *

**place: dr. Blowhole's under water lair**

**time:1311(1:11pm)**

Dr. Blowhole just got of the phone with Charles Pendragon.(yes he owned Dolphin inc., how do thing he can afford all this awesome stuff! Did you think it was FREE!)

Dam-dang, I said dang! He keep him on the phone for over 13 minutes!

That man was serious!

He really wanted him to come! Why can't he just take a hint? Speaking of whys.

Why is he always invited, he never comes, maybe it's become a competition between the other humans?The" Let's see who can get Francis Vendetta to actually come" game!( yes he used his real name, he couldn't come up with any fake ones.)

Are humans really that stupid? Maybe he's doing them a favor by killing them off, shorten there suffering, and make sure that they're gone before they cane ruin the planet for the rest of us!

There was only one thing about them that amazed him, it's how when they are young, they seem to be less idiotic, they didn't get scared if something strange happened to them, they seemed nicer to, oh, and they keep their minds open to all possibilities and welcomed it with open arms and a big smile.

He had always been interested in this, it raised so many questions that the scientist in him would argue with the villain in him about whether or not to have these questions answered.

But that's not important now.

Right now he was riding his scooter thingy, (or whatever he calls it). He was going to get his robotic eye replaced, the thing was getting old and becoming defective(it sometimes gave him a good shock, good thing he wasn't in the pool when it last happened!) and he was having one of his villain friends to help him put it in, because he obviously couldn't do it himself and his lobsters... well lets not get into that.

The mongoose Doctor, Reggie, was all ready in the medical office, he was standing on a table/tray(or whatever you call it) that was tall enuff for him to easily bend over to the chair ,that was beside him, and replace the eye.

Reggie: We're almost ready to begin.

By we he meant he and his assistant, who was in the other room, and also his niece.

Reggie: Now would you please sit down.

Dr. Blowhole sat on the very dentist like chair.

Dr. Blowhole: Shouldn't we wait for your assistant?

He didn't know her name. He felt nervous.

He chuckled.

Reggie: Of corse, she is just getting the nettle and the new eye. You seem nervous, any reason for that?

Before he could answer Reggie's niece came in with the supples and such.

Reggie began to place things needed on the table/tray and when he was done he told his niece to move the tray part over blowhole's chest.

When that was done, he began to fill a nettle with a clear liquid that would make blowhole sleep through the operation. This reminded him of when the humans injected sick animals with a similar liquid that " put them to sleep" and they would not wake up.

This thought scared him a little.

Reggie: This may hurt a little.

Dr. Blowhole flinched as the nettle bushed into the skin of his neck.

He felt a little drowsy after a few seconds when the nettle came out of the skin, a little later his breathing slowed and he began to feel sleepy, his only eye was barely open, he was so very... Sleepy. He soon could no longer fight his grogginess and succumbed to the tempting darkness, he slept.


	5. Chapter 5 strange Lilly

**This happens earlier in the day. enjoy!**

* * *

**place: south Georgia(nowhere special, just near some woods) **

**time: 0715(7:15am) **

A little girl was walking in the forest, she was six years old,she had sweet chocolate brown eyes, blond hair tied in two pig tails, freckles, wearing a pair of overalls, a yellow shirt, and little boots.

This is Lillinne Drake. She was going home after watching the sun rise in her favorite spot , she was a very strange little girl.

Despite how cute she was, you couldn't help but be a little creeped out by her, she never said a word, never even cried as a baby,when she was young her parents wondered if some thing was wrong with her, those adorable brown eyes were always empty, no emotion in them,she was never smiling.

Unless, of course One of her brothers are around She has three older brothers, the oldest, Billy, the mean and jerky one ( only to people he doesn't like, but over protective to those he does) , the second oldest, Alfred, the smart but silly one, and the third one, Mark, (the only one that can make her say something) the one who was the kindest and gentlest Of them all.

Her parents learned that you should never take her away from them, at least one had to be with her for her to even think about showing emotion.

So as she walked throw the small trail she made by going every morning, every day, she began to see a little of the white paint covering her house.

When she entered the house she noticed that no one was up; just like always.

She went to her room, got dressed for church(it was, after all, sunday) and waited in the din(word for living room).

She waited until the rest of her family woke up, the first to wake was Mark, then Billy, next was her mother, fourth was Alfred, and the last was her father.

When they were all dressed it was 9:32, they ate a brief breakfast, and then left for church. Lilly smiling as she held the hands of two of her brothers.

* * *

**Did I miss spell any thing?**


	6. Chapter 6

Lol I wanted to make a lobster moment, so I hope you don't mind

* * *

place:** dr. Blowhole's under water lair**

**time: 1934(7:34 pm) **

Reggie: so, what do you think?

The mongoose handed him a mirror. Dr. Blowhole looked at the new eye, it wasn't like the old one, it didn't go around his head, but was actually in the eye socket, it was carefully connected to the nerves in the socket so he could move it like a real eye and see much more easily than with the old one that couldn't move, it was silver and in the middle was the laser, but it was a blue instead of red. You could see more of his scar, which was the only thing he didn't like, but other than that it was great. The new eye was much lighter and didn't aggravate his skin as much.

Dr. Blowhole: I like it.

He blinked-yeah he could blink!

One of the lobsters walked in looking at a clip board that was in both his claws to it was easier to hold

lobster: doc, we're ready to start the plan when you -whoa someone has a new eye! Looks good doc!

* * *

**a few minutes** **later **

Dr. Blowhole: Are we ready, yet?

lobster#1: For the _fifth _time boss, we have to get them alone, then we have to get a lock on their position, and the process for their particles to get broken down takes five minutes, or else they might get scrambled and the wrong particles go to the wrong person, or worse, they turn to goo! So would you _please_** LET ME DO MY JOB!?**

Dr. Blowhole: ok, fine moody!

Dr. B rolled off in a huff, muttering that the lobster was a "moody-Judy". The lobster couldn't help it, he was forced to show Gary around- man, he's annoying-, because he's new and it was lobster#1's turn to show the newbies around.( the rest of them ran to the little group they made, witch meant he was alone-at the front- with Gary.)

lobster#2: Hey that was kinda harsh, don't you think?

Lobster#3: It really was, couldn't you have been a bit nicer?

lobster#1 sighs,

lobster#1: Listen I'v had a bad day, ok?

lobster#3: but that doesn't mean you should take it out on the boss.

lobster#2: Yeah, he could have killed you for that.

* * *

**place: California**

**time:** 1955(7:55pm)

Ravinia was going to her favorite hang out, The Surf Shop, when she saw a sigh on the window.

It said " FOR SALE".

_Oh no! This can't happen!_

She ran the rest of the way there, surf board still tucked under her arm and waving wildly back and forth, hoping that she miss read the sigh.

When she ran inside she almost ran in to the Jamaican man who was the manager ( the only one working there), his name was Louie Rankin, he wears those fun rainbow hats that remind me of those hackie sack thingies, has dread locks, and looks like ever other Jamaican Ravinia has ever seen, but to be fair, Louie is the only Jamaican she's ever seen.

When Ravinia bumped into Louie she dropped her surf board and almost fell down.

Louie Rankin: Whoa! Be takin' it easy girl! These snow globes ain't cheap ya know!

Ravinia looked up to see that the man who was, in fact, holding a case of snow globes and forgot why she came in running.

Ravinia: sorry, Louie.

Louie Rankin: hey, it's ok. Know what! You can take one on the house, Rave!

Ravinia: No, you have to sell them,

then she remembered,

Ravinia: Hey, why are they selling the surf shack?

Louie Rankin: What? Did I forget to take it down? We're not selling it!

Ravinia relaxed.

louie Rankin: someone already bout it.

Ravinia: what?!

Louie: Yeah! Some big shot!

when he looked at her, she was running to the beach.

Louie Rankin: HEY! DON'T BE GOING IN THE WATER! THERE'S BEEN A SHARK ATTACK!

But she was to far away to hear him, he just hoped she didn't get hurt.

He sighed and started to run after her, but his feet got tangled in something and he fell, it was her surf board.

* * *

**place: Chicago**

**time: 1956(7:56)**

Rocky chuckled as an old man fell in a puddle of water next to a "**Caution: Wet Floor"** sigh, she was behind a behind a clothes rack that held suits and ugly ties , watching people fall in the puddle.**  
**

Rocky felt much better than she did earlier today, mostly because her aunt decided that when she had to pick up her motorcycle from the repair shop to ride it instead of walking.

Along with loud noises, she loves fast things, and that Harley-Davidson was _fast! _

She heard her aunt call her from a different part of the store and ran to her.

Aunt Molly: which one do you like better?

She held up two shirts, one said "I _mustache_ you a question?" And the other was purple with a Pikachu on it.

She pointed to the mustache one.

Molly mumbled an "I thought so"

Rocky: I'm going outside.

Aunt Molly: ok, just don't go to far.

-3-

**outside**

Rocky was at the back of the building, the place were they loaded and unloaded stuff, right now no one was back there, so she had the place all to her self.

The sound of crashing boxes startled her, she looked at the direction of the sound, seeing fallen boxes and a flash of red moving quickly away from the scene, making a faint clicking sound.

She instantly started to run over to the boxes to see if someone got hurt.

When she got there she heard more clicking sounds, she followed it.

She ran until the clicking turned and stopped, she turned and saw... a lobster?

The lobster was cornered in between boxes and Rocky, Rocky bent down to look at it. It seem to try to back away from her and hit the wall of boxes and looked panicked it slowly moved it's claw behind it and(Rocky couldn't see this) grabbed a canister hidden behind it.

Rocky blinked as she was sprayed in the face, she began to feel sleepy, and passed out.

The lobster was claiming down from it's mini panic attack, put the canister back, pulled out a walkie-talkie and began to speak into it.

lobster: listen I have a big problem!

lobster2:_ What is it?_

lobster: Subject 1x has seen me!

lobster2: _was she the only one?_

lobster: yes!

lobster2:_ is she in an isolated area? _

lobster: yes!

lobster: _then we're taking her to base._

* * *

**what do you think? I want to know! **

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Announcement! Part one is almost over, the reason I say part one it's because after all the girls are catched by blowhole I plan to make longer chapters and start doing POVs and use a new form of writing for this story. Also you'll be able to see this different writing form in a one shot I'm doing .**

**I'm making two but you don't have to read both and I'll be updating this story every fri/Saturday(after the part 1 is over) so I'll have time to fix spelling and grammar errors.**

**and now a word from our sponsor... Skipper**

**skipper: I don't always slap hippies, but when I do, I prefer the ones that protest the government. Keep slapping my friends.**


	7. Chapter 7 child's play

**I really don't think this is good**

* * *

**Time: ?**

**place: children's play room in blowhole's lair**

Rocky was in one of those sleeps were you're half awake and every time you toss or turn, no matter what position, you just fill more comfortable and don't want to get up.

The covers were nice and warm, the pillow was fluffier than it was the other night, but she didn't complain. Heck, she didn't care! She felt warm and safe, which she hadn't felt since her parents passed on.

She wasn't even awake enough to even comprehend that it wasn't her covers or bed, she wasn't awake enough to even think.

A deep, happy yet sleepy, sound came from the back of her throat and she pulled the covers above her ears, warming them.

Yep, she felt good.

After drifting in and out of sleep for the next hour, she finally got up, wondering why the sun hadn't peeked into her window.

The moment her feet hit the floor she knew something was wrong; the floor was carpet, not the cool tiles at her aunt's.

_I must be at uncle trey's_

She carefully pressed a hand to the wall so she wouldn't wonder around aimlessly (and so she could find a light switch) like a blind man with out his seeing eye dog.

After a few steps, she fit something hard with her foot, she felt infront of her to see/feel what it was.

It felt like wood and as she traced her hands down it, she figured it was a dresser.

She felt another one, and another, and another.

Four in all.

After a while she found a knob thing.

Curious, she turned it slowly, as she turned it, dim lights got brighter and she could see the room, it was pretty big, the carpet was a light color, the walls were baby blue, on the bottom of each wall was what looked to be painted grass, on one wall was a very good painting of the sun, and in the middle of two bunk beds was a painting of a tree, a bird frozen, in flight as it left the tree, up under the tree painting was a little night stand with a lamp on it.

How she didn't run into the night stand she didn't know.

The dressers on the wall to her left were different colors and had patterns on them, the first one was ocean blue with small circles that represented bubbles, on the top a name was painted on it, it said "Ravinia" in black, the second was red with black stripes that were thick and thin in some places, it had the name Heather on it in white letters, the next was a soft yellow with brown spots at random sizes, Lilly was the name on it, the name was light pink, and the last was black and looked like someone shot paint balls of all colors at it, it had her own name in an acid green.

The room had every thing a child(or Santa) could dream of, a shelf that held every stuffed animal they could make, another shelf beside it looked like it was made of two giant crayons that held coloring books, picture books, regular books, CDs, a radio, and speakers, a small rainbow colored dresser like thing (if she looked inside it was filed with crayons, markers, pencils, and paper)next to that, infront of the bunk beds were chests with costumes inside, a small table with four different color chairs, four beanbag chairs (also in different colors)spread randomly across the room, a big box with lots of toys inside, last and certainly not least was the blue plastic tunels that went in and out of the walls and ceiling.

She was too amazed to notice the door be side her(or the bath room door next to the shelfs) a sparkling in her brown and milky eye as a huge (and almost crazy) smile spread on her face, with no warning she ran to a stuffed panda, so big it couldn't fit on the shelf, grabbed it and crawled into the nearest tunel entrance with it.

She forgot all cares or worries, and just _played _the one thing she hadn't done in so long

-3-

The dolphin watching the girl on the monitor was surprised at her reaction, again human children never ceased to amaze him, why here they like this, and why can't the adults be like this too?

* * *

**_sorry it took long, but one of my friends house burned down and I've been helping her with this_**

**_fyi: this may be the cause of future delays_**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! Sorry for the wait again, I was reading "Brisingr" by Christopher Paolini. It's a _REALLY_ big book! So to repay you... I GIVE YOU ZEE HUGS! :D and a new chapter! Also I reread this story while in a critic-y mood and was very disappointed in my self... But oh well, who cares.**

* * *

**place: Georgia**

**time: 1235(12:35pm)**

Lilly and her family had just got home from church.

Lilly was still in her dress and was walking to the garden behind her house, she heard their dog growling softly, wanting to know what he was growling at, she followed the sound around the edge of the garden.

The growling was coming from behind a bush, carefully, she peeked behind the bush to she see Ted(the dog) and one of her brothers, Mark, watching a small bunny, it was completely white.

Hearing Ted, the bunny looked up, raising a ear , moved its head to scan the area, one of it's ears twitched and it went back to chewing a flower.

Ted stopped growling, but kept a fierce look on his face, waiting for the word to get it.

Ted, being a good hunting hound, wouldn't attack an animal with out permission from one of his owners.

Mark had never went hunting with Ted, so he didn't know that he would actually get the bunny when he jokingly whispered, "Get 'em!", and Ted ran off like a shot and attacked the bunny.

Lilly, for the first time in her small life, was horrified!

She was frozen in place as she watched Ted, could Mark really tell Ted to do something as horrible as to tell him to hurt a living creature, that wasn't like Mark at all! No, it was a monster In her brother's skin.

She didn't know that Mark was just as shocked (and frozen)as she.

As the poor bunny's life was fading from it's body was when she could finally move.

She let out a small, weak cry that only Mark and Ted could hear.

Mark, surprised, turned around to see his sister running to the woods.

Mark: Lilly! Wait! I didn't know he'd do it!

He yelled. He looked back at Ted, who's muzzle was covered in red, then looked to the woods and ran after her.

* * *

**Place: Pendragon ranch in Texas.**

**time:1612(4:12pm)**

Heather was reading in her favorite spot: a big tree that was beside a fence to a feld that they kept the horses in.

She really wanted to go to that camp.

She sighs.

What is she supposed to do? Wait til next summer?(**remember, it's September in the story**)

Maybe she can talk one of the cow boys or stable boys to teach her how to do that stuff.

* * *

**Can you guess who blowhole will get next? **

** Again sorry about the wait, not only did I have that book(it's for reading class), I also have to practice for band, draw stuff for people(you'd be surprised how much better at it I am than writing), practice guitar, a science project, a history project, and a lot more!**


End file.
